


Alive

by HowlingMahariel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android-Human relationship, Blue Blood, Fix It Fic, I like to think I made it better than the game, M/M, Smooching, connor dies but it's not THE connor, minor death if that is applicable, rewatching the scene Connor really doesn't say a damn thing so he's pretty silent here as well lol, tame kissing I wouldn't show it to a child but they're behaving ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingMahariel/pseuds/HowlingMahariel
Summary: Deviant Connor has gone to convert the android units at CyberLife headquarters where he is intercepted by Hank and another, not nearly as pleasant Connor. I added what this scene's resolution was sorely missing, Smooches!





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Real Talk before we start-
> 
> This short fic describes Connor how I see him in my playthrough, where he's a deviant and has come to accept that his origins and original lookout is 100% wrong. The relationship between Hank and Connor is entirely consensual, based on slowly built mutual trust and friendship. If you have a problem with the pairing morally, I'm sorry if I upset you but trust I only have the best intentions. This is just 343 words of harmless schmooze.

”-on’t listen to him Hank! I’m the one who-”

The sound of a single bullet cracking from the barrel of Lieutenant Anderson’s gun pierced through the CyberLife hall. Thirium a growing blue pool under where the other RK800 unit collapsed into a heap on the ground, its’ LED gone dark. Connor himself sucked a breath through his momentarily stunned demeanor. The emotional spike from having his life threatened by his companion ebbed fast, as the sound of Hank’s shifting feet brought Connor’s attention fully to the human man.

“I’ve learned a lot since I met you Connor,” Hank spoke, showing signs of intention to continue his monologue. Connor, however felt his lips quirk up into a grateful smile, breaking into a sprint to close the short distance before hopping into an embrace with the man. Hank was visibly stunned for a second before accepting the stunt, firearm thrown aside to lock hands around Connor’s legs, which familiarly found purchase around sturdy hips. In a split second, Connor read Hank’s expression as he framed the human’s jaw with his hands and pushed himself forward carefully, finding Relief and Affection, Acceptance as android lips met human ones, lax in attentiveness at first before brushing more firmly. Quick, chaste, but sending emotions surging through the awakened android like never before.

Upon parting, he found Hank contemplative.

“You haven’t… sampled any kind of fluids recently, have you?” The former DPD officer asked, bringing a mirthful snort from Connor when he non discreetly wiped his mouth on his sleeve for good measure. 

“I should finish the task I came here for.” Connor observed, but did steal two more pecks while the moment lasted. Hank readily returned those, setting the android down then only because he’d already been selfish enough barging in on the dangerous mission. As he watched his partner work, thousands of consciousness coming alive around them, he said with sincere adoration when Connor’s brown eyes again met his.

“What I was going to say is, You’re more alive than I’ve been for a damn long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this semi fix it scene bc my game crashed mid QTE sequence at one of Markus' parts in the Battle for Detroit and I will have to wait until tomorrow to play again but I'm winded the hell up about these characters. I love Hank so much and as I played deviant Connor the tension between them is just !!!! romantic boys! 
> 
> Man I hope I don't kill them because I'm a PC gamer and always mix up the circle and square buttons!
> 
> Talk to me in the comments if you feel like! I'd love to hear any words or incoherent noises that come to mind!


End file.
